


Day Two Hundred Eighty-One || Pizza Delivery

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [281]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When Hinata and her roommates order pizza for a movie night, someone unexpected comes to deliver!





	Day Two Hundred Eighty-One || Pizza Delivery

Laying atop her bed, a leg resting atop her other bent knee, Hinata has closed eyes as she gently bobs her raised foot. A pair of bulky headphones rest over her ears, currently playing a playlist she’s carefully hand-crafted to help her relax. She just got done with a day that included two exams, and...needless to say, she’s in need of a little downtime.

A figure eventually stands in her open doorway, rapping knuckles before realizing...she can’t hear them. They call her name...then a little louder...louder...until just walking in and jostling her knee.

Eyes snapping open, Hinata reflexively bolts upright, scrambling to remove her headphones. “Huh, what?”

One of her roommates stands beside her bed, now laughing heartily. “Sorry! I guess you couldn’t hear me?” Ino asks, still chuckling a bit. “I tried to sorta...rustle you gently.”

“That’s, um...that’s okay! Did you...need something?”

“Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang with Sakura and I tonight? I think we all got brutalized by exams this week, so we wanted to have a little evening off! Thought we’d order some pizza and just, like...watch a movie or something. Sound good?”

Hinata quickly perks up. “I’d r-really like that! Here, um…” She starts rooting around in her bedside drawer. “I have some money I can chip in…”

“Okay, cool! Just let me know what you want, and I’ll order it online. I think we’ve got drinks, so that’s all good. It’ll be nice to have a night to just...chill after all the rush lately.”

“Yeah, you’ve g-got that right,” Hinata agrees with a heavy sigh. “I’ll be so glad those classes are over for the semester…”

“I know, right?” Accepting Hinata’s contribution of cash, Ino gives a mock salute, turning on her bare heel and taking her leave.

Once she’s gone (having been polite and shut the door), Hinata flops back atop her bed. That was...mildly embarrassing.

The three girls in their apartment are all currently juniors in college. All three went to the same high school: Sakura is going into nursing, Ino is studying to go into journalism, and Hinata is taking classes to be an elementary school teacher. Ino and Sakura had been best friends in high school, Hinata a bit of a tagalong. But they’ve gotten along rather well.

Some...well, a bit better than others. Not long into their freshmen year, Sakura and Ino actually started dating. Which Hinata was honestly very happy about. She’d always had a kind of suspicion about it, but...well, it wasn’t her place to speculate. They’ve been going steady ever since, and show no signs of slowing down.

It just...well...can make living with them a little _awkward_ at times. Whether it be feelings of being a third wheel, being teased for her single status (or her bicuriosity), or having to endure various, er..._noises_, Hinata can - at times - feel a little out of place.

But she still considers both girls good friends, as they’ve only all gotten closer as the past three years have gone by. She just feels a little lonely sometimes, even though she hardly lives by herself.

Staring at her ceiling for a time, she eventually sits up with a grunt, heading out into the belly of their shared apartment. On her phone, Ino asks for her order.

“Um...vegetarian is good with me,” is her reply, given with a shrug. “If, um...if that won’t be too complicated?”

“Nope, you’re good! We can split it three ways. Wanna make sure we’ve got enough drinks? I’ll have Sakura stop by the corner store if not.”

Peeking her head in the fridge, Hinata finds their typical stash of soda, beer, wine, and bottled cold coffee. “W-we’re good!”

“Awesome! Sakura should be back soon, and then we can pick a movie. Ugh, I am _so_ ready for this weekend…” Finalizing their order, Ino then boots up the TV and Netflix, browsing a few things as they wait. Hinata opens a soda, quietly sipping and watching the screen from behind the couch.

“I’m back, ladies!”

“Hey babe,” Ino calls back as Sakura arrives. “We’re having a movie note!”

“Oh hell yes,” the rosette replies, dumping her bag by the door for the time being. “What’re we watching?”

“Dunno yet.”

“I’m down for anything.”

“Hinata, any preference?” Ino asks from over the couch.

“Oh, uh...not really? Just nothing like, um...slashers, or whatever.”

“Weak stomach?” Sakura teases, making Hinata go pink. “It’s all right. I think something more low-key would be good after the last few weeks we’ve had, right?”

“Totally,” Ino agrees, still scrolling. “Ooh, how about this? It looks cute!”

The others read the description of a romance flick. “Eh, sure,” Sakura agrees, flopping on the couch beside her girlfriend. “We can watch some straights fall in love and be ridiculous.” A pause. “...no offense, Hinata.”

The Hyūga just giggles. “I-it’s fine. They _are_ pretty silly…”

Waiting for the food, the trio decide to at least start the movie. With the couch mostly taken, Hinata instead snuggles under a blanket in an armchair, eyes trained on the screen as the title sequence plays. They’re about a scene into it when the doorbell goes off.

“I’ll get it!” Hinata offers, standing and finding the pile of gathered cash on the counter. Counting it out, she checks the peephole first. A guy in a work getup stands outside, looking down the hall. In his hands is a pizza box. Must be their guy.

Undoing the locks, Hinata opens the door, and...pauses as he turns to look at her. 

They both just sort of stare for a moment.

“...Sasuke?”

“Uh...hi,” he replies, a tiny hint of an embarrassed flush in his face.

“I...didn’t know you worked at this place!”

“Just part time, after classes,” he assures her, giving a fleeting hint of a smile. It’s clear he’s not too happy at being recognized.

“Oh, that’s...that’s neat! It’s good to make a little money on the side. You...still have time for all your coursework?”

“Just barely, yeah.”

“Well, um...I’m glad it’s working for you,” she tells him honestly with a small smile. “...um, anyway, here…” She hands over the money, accepting the box. “I think there’s a...seven dollar tip…?”

“Awesome. Thanks.”

“Do you...work much later?”

“Yeah, another hour or so.”

“Oh…”

“Having a night off?”

She nods. “Yeah, um...Ino and Sakura thought we should have a m-movie night!”

“Oh, those two?”

“Yeah, they’re...they’re my roommates.”

“Haven’t driven you insane yet?”

“Uh...n-no. It’s a little, um…” She glances behind herself, not wanting to be overhead. “..._awkward_ sometimes.”

That earns a small laugh. “Yeah, I bet.”

“Well, I...I wish you were done with your shift! You could...watch the movie and eat pizza with us!”

“I won’t lie, kinda sick of pizza after working this job,” Sasuke admits, giving a more genuine smile.

“What? Sick of pizza? That’s like...like...being s-sick of air!”

“I get that a lot, believe me. But uh...thanks for the sentiment. Maybe some other time,” he replies, almost looking a tad disappointed.

“Well, um...maybe let us know some night you h-have off! Maybe we can schedule something. It would be fun, I...haven’t seen you in ages.”

“...maybe I will. But I better run, got more to do…”

“Oh, sorry!”

“It’s all right. Later, Hinata.” Giving her a nod, Sasuke makes his way back out of the corridor, disappearing into the stairwell.

Hinata watches him go, giving a start as Ino calls her name. “C...coming!” Closing the door and making sure it’s locked, she moves to dish up the pizza on a few plates.

“What took you so long?”

“Oh, um...it was Sasuke!”

“Whaaat?” Sakura asks, clearly in disbelief. “No way!”

“Yeah! I told him he could join us i-if he wasn’t busy, but...he’s still working.”

“Oh, Sasuke...tricked me into thinking I was straight for _far_ too long,” Ino sighs whimsically. “He’s too pretty to be a guy.”

“I know, right?” Sakura laughs.

“Oh, Hinata!”

“W-what?”

“We should set you up with Sasuke!”

“What?!”

The other two burst into laughter. “It’d be cute!”

“But...but I…?”

“Nope, I’ve made up my mind,” Ino cackles, pulling out her phone. “This is _going_ to happen.”

“I-Ino, don’t! He’s...I mean I…?”

“Just let her have her fun,” Sakura advises, grinning from her perch on the couch. “She won’t be at peace until she tries.”

Hinata just...wilts with a hint of a sigh, curling back under her blanket with her pizza. That was _not_ what she meant when she suggested Sasuke join them…

...but maybe he’ll still come to that, at least. They can just all hang out. Ino, and Sakura, and...Sasuke and Hinata.

...two third wheels and a lesbian couple. Totally not weird, right? They can have Chinese food. Since pizza, apparently, will be out of the question.

**Author's Note:**

> Was a lil spooked by this one...cuz I actually had pizza for dinner tonight, haha xD
> 
> Anyway, just a little sort of slice of life with a few nerds. I actually really like InoSaku...I dunno why I don't write it more often! Poor Hinata, a constant third wheel. But maybe Ino's scheming will land her a date ;3
> 
> Buuut yeah, that's all from me for now. I'm a sleepy bean, haha - thanks for reading~


End file.
